Talk:Guardian Treant
Testimonials :*Two Shotted as BLM75. :*Utterly annihilated by a 75/WHM/BLM. Stoneskin/Blink up. Killed it in < 14 hits, with SS still on. 08/18/08 :*Cakewalk with DRK61/WHM30. Didn't lose HP with Stoneskin and Blink up. (And bomb was even easier) Jorian of Fenrir - 4-27-08. :*Successfully soloed by level 47 red mage. Required Stoneskin/Phalanx/Enfire, plus Chainspell, Convert, and approx. 6 Cure III's. :*Successfully soloed by level 41 RDM/BLM without the use of Phalanx on 07/21/07. Iphigenia of Remora Server. :*Soloed successfully by lvl WHM62/WHM31 with ease on Nov 12th 07. Frasier of the Phoenix server. :*Can be soloed by a 60 Nin/War with ease. :*Soloable by 49 mnk/war using Hundred Fists. :*Soloable by 60 BLM/RDM, very easy fight. Drjohn 02:32, 14 November 2007 :*Soloable by 48 PLD/WAR, easy fight. Rurouni zanza 15:26, 24 November 2007 :*Very easily soloable by 50 PLD/RDM, only 18 HP lost in the battle. 19:15, 28 May 2011 :*Successfully duoed by level 33WHM/16BLM and 33WAR/16MNK with Adventuring fellows summoned set to Attacker style at level 30. Only buffs were Protectra II and Shellra. --Tamtu 23:26, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :*Easily soloable by 55MNK/WAR with average equipment on 12/18/2007 on Quetzalcoatl. Shentok 21:16, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :*Successfully soloed by level 54WHM/27RDM on 1/2/08 with NPC Fellow. Yourmomsfantasy of Seraph server. :*Easily soloed by 60RDM/BLM with average gear and Stoneskin* --Yondaime86 19:14, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :*Easily soloed by 50DRG/WAR. --Brucien 13:21, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :*Easily soloed by 47mnk/war w/ 557 HP remaining. -- Legolaas 04 March 2008 :*Relatively easily soloable by BLU38/NIN19 keeping Utsusemi and Cocoon up. Headbutt spamming and Yagudo drink(s) encouraged. --Azulmagia 03:57, 23 March 2008 (UTC) (Fairy Server) :*Soloed successfully by WHM67/ BLM22 with only 77 MP to start fight on firesday. Wearing AF Armor used only fire spikes, Elemental Seal+Poison, Drain once, cure II once. It was otherwise easy, but since I forgot to rest first I had to use Benediction. Obviously you don't even need a complete sub job or full MP to beat it --Elliander of Diabolos Server, 23:32, 23 March 2008 (CST) :*Soloed by 59 BRD/WHM very easy fight, just make sure elegy is up at all times, otherwise you'll get interrupted quite often. Meneyota :* Successfully Soloable By 50BST/RDM whit Fish Jug Pet. whit average equipment. :* Soloable by WHM57/BLM28 with average gear. :* Soloed by SMN50/WHM25 with Ifrit. Used Burning Strike every time it was up. :* Soloed by THF56/NIN28. Kept Utsusemi up and used Viper Bite whenever possible. :* Soloed as 42MNK/20DNC. Got ~200 TP clearing gobs around the ???, then started off with Raging Fists > Dodge > Focus > Hundred Fists. Didn't have to even think about Curing Waltz until he was at 30% or so. Dualism :Duoed by war/nin 40 and war/mnk 30 using polearm hard fight. Remora server Timerift and Direfame LLJKTechnogeek 15:00, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :* Successfully soloed by 44 RDM/NIN Binding the NM then recasting utsusemi: ichi and stoneskin, blaze spikes and enfire is required. :* Soloed as 38MNK/19DNC, starting the fight with 300% TP from surrounding Goblins and used TP only on Curing Waltz throughout the fight. My 2hr was not available, so I used a Tavnazian Taco and stacked AGI gear. I have the best gear available for Monk at my level. I started the fight with Dodge/Focus and was able to use them once more during the fight, so it was about an 8-9 minute fight. I got 73 experience points for my trouble and finished with low TP and around half HP. I'd suggest bringing a few Eye Drops to get rid of blindness from Drill Branch. Good luck with your solo attempt! ^^ --iEscape 00:13, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :* Soloed by BLM57/WHM28 Forgot to buff during battle so binded and buffed, then burn, then nuked with Water III, Stone III, and Thunder II, eventually ran out of MP so had to Manafont. You can do it if you buff before then heal :S Kurosen Cerebrus World 6:22 PM 1/15/2009 :*Soloed as 45 PLD/BLM... blaze spikes didnt help much tbh, used all cooldowns, 400 hp left when it was dead. :* Semi-soloed as PLD44/WHM with NPC34 (Healer). Knocked out all of the weaker mobs in the area for 300% TP. Equipped mix of VIT+, MND+, and MP+ gear, buffed with Protect II, Shell, Blink, Aquaveil. NPC was buffed with Stoneskin, Blink. The fight was long but very easy. The extra MP and buffs from /WHM really paid off. The Healer NPC is also a good choice for melee characters, as it will spam enfeebling spells; Paralyze stuck multiple times with a good proc rate. —Zerobandwidth 19:19, September 7, 2009 (UTC) (Caitsith/Marghaux) :*Soloed as a BLU45/DNC - got hp/mp regen from field manual, cocooned up and defeated it, using Chain Affinity + Red Lotus Blade + Jet Stream twice in the process, Wild Carrot twice too. Ended up at about 1/2 hp. :*WHM53/BLM, used all buffs possible and healed before starting with full MP. had to 2hour, had to put stoneskin up a few times during fight, took a lot of skill. dia II helped a lot. :*30 WAR/DNC - Soloed incredibly easily (did they make job quest NMs easier?) - Started with 80%TP. Used Drain Samba, Sturmwind and Mighty Strikes though probably could have just used melee attacks. Did not use food and was not fully equipped but took very little damage (stayed in white health) and killed very quickly. --D-zero 17:31, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :*Soloed as 32 MNK/DNC. Yes, I think they must have nerfed them, I'm tearing through them all like a hot knife, no sweat. :*Soloed as DNC51/WAR25. Only used 1 drain samba II and a ~200tp vipers bite.